1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for dividing and combining power equally among N paths, utilizing interdigitated or other couplers. Such a network has applicability in, for example, microwave transmitters utilizing solid state amplifiers, where it is desired to increase the output power of said transmitters by combining an arbitrary number N of amplifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art systems which divided power N ways did not provide the advantages of the current system, which include:
a system which is widebanded, i.e., can operate over more than an octave bandwidth at microwave frequencies;
a system in which each output port's phase differs from the preceding port's phase by 90 degrees (quadrature configuration);
excellent isolation between elements of the combiner or divider.
What is needed, therefore, is a wideband power divider and power combiner circuit with good isolation between output ports and 90 degree phase differentiation between successive ports which uses interdigitated couplers with arbitrary power division ratios. These requirements are met by the present invention.